Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) is a method by which single-mode optical fibers are used to carry multiple light waves of different frequencies. In a WDM network many wavelengths are combined in a single fiber, thus increasing the carrying capacity of the fiber. Signals are assigned to specific frequencies of light (wavelengths) within a frequency band. This multiplexing of optical wavelengths is analogous to the way radio stations broadcast on different wavelengths as to not interfere with each other. Because each channel is transmitted on a different wavelength, a desired channel may be selected using a tuner. WDM channels (wavelengths) are selected in a similar manner. In a WDM network, all wavelengths are transmitted through a fiber, and demultiplexed at a receiving end. The fiber's capacity is an aggregate of the transmitted wavelengths, each wavelength having its own dedicated bandwidth.
Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) is a WDM network in which wavelengths are spaced more closely than in a coarse WDM network. This provides for a greater overall capacity of the fiber.
WDM may be used with dedicated protection techniques such as a Unidirectional Path Switched Ring (UPSR) in a Synchronous Optical Network (SONET). Such a dedicated protection technique uses dual counter-rotating rings that form bi-directional connections between the nodes of the network. A fully protected bi-directional connection between any two nodes may be established and dedicated to a particular wavelength. A working wavelength travels in one direction, and a protection wavelength travels in the opposite direction. The working wavelength typically takes a shorter path between the two nodes while the protection wavelength takes a longer path. The frequency of the working and protection wavelengths may be identical, as they travel in opposite directions. Every section of the dual counter-rotating rings are occupied by either the working wavelength or the protection wavelength (a section may be defined as the fibers directly connecting two nodes within a ring). Therefore, the working wavelength and the protection wavelength cannot be used to establish any additional connections between any other two nodes. Additional connections require the use of additional wavelengths.
It should be noted that WDM equipment within a given WDM node can only support a finite number of wavelengths; therefore, there is often an economic benefit associated with limiting the number of wavelengths used when designing a WDM network.